Yours, Mine, and Ours
by Selvet
Summary: He had absolutely no clue what he was doing. It wasn't exactly a spur of the moment situation. He'd known this was coming. -AU- Oneshot series, previously titled Fatherhood
1. Hailey

**A/N: **Here is my new little project haha, I hope you like it! Make sure to read the **A/N** at the end!

for the longest time, i was like, "someone must write a story like this! im going to give this prompt to someone!" then a week ago, i was trying to write the next chapter of S&O and watching the new episodes of In Plain Sight, where Mary has a baby now, and just said, "shut up, sabrina. write it yourself." lol and so a plot bunny was born! :D

Thankyou to **Emtheunicorn** and **Jemmz **for looking this over for me :D

Title: Hailey

Ship: Lucas/Skye, Lucket

Genre: Family

Summary: He had _absolutely no clue _what he was doing. It wasn't exactly a spur of the moment situation. He'd known this was coming. But he couldn't help but feel panicked and unprepared, as if it had just been sprung on him out of the blue.

* * *

><p>He didn't know what he was doing. He had <em>absolutely no clue <em>what he was doing. It wasn't exactly a spur of the moment situation. He'd known this was coming. But he couldn't help but feel panicked and unprepared, as if it had just been sprung on him out of the blue.

Lucas stood in the doorway, gazing in at the small room. He took a few steps inside, stopping in the center of the fuzzy, pink rug and stared at the crib in front of him. He still could not believe this was happening. About a year ago, he never in a million years would have thought he'd find himself standing in a little nursery where, right in front of him, his own child lay. It all seemed so surreal. When Skye had hesitantly informed that she was pregnant nine months ago, he had been genuinely excited at the idea of having a kid with her. As soon as they found out it was a girl, they decided on a name - _Hailey. _But he hadn't really seen the reality of it. Even the day before, when he had rushed his wife into the infirmary as she yelled at him to get her the "God damn epidural shot," he hadn't fully grasped that they were going to have a baby, they were about to be parents - he was going to be a _father. _

It had all seemed like some crazy dream, an alternative universe where the once revenge-thirsty and brilliant physicist settled down in Terra Nova - a place he had spent years trying to destroy - with a young woman he was in love with, let go of his contempt for his father, and started a family. Like a _normal _person.

After it was all over, when Skye's screaming and cursing subsided - Lucas had attempted to joke about that, trying to "lighten the mood", saying their daughter would have a dirty mouth from hearing words like that so early in life, only to have her squeeze his hand so hard he was sure it would fall off - all that could be heard was a soft whimpering coming from the little pink bundle in her arms. She looked up at Lucas and asked him if he wanted to hold their daughter. Wide-eyed, he had shaken his head, glanced at the sleeping baby, and mumbled something about not wanting to wake her up. In truth, he was terrified. Terrified that the baby would start crying, or that he would drop her, or just something ridiculous would happen. Skye frowned at first, but upon seeing the self-conscious expression on his face, she suggested that maybe he went back to the house to finish baby-proofing, remembering that they had never completed that task. He reluctantly agreed, gave her a quick kiss and promised to be back as soon as he was done. She shook her head and said it was late and to get some good rest, his father would bring her and 'Hail' over in the morning. At first he protested, but Skye told him to take advantage of the empty house because who knew when they'd get a good night's sleep once the baby was home? He nodded and headed home, hoping to clear his mind. But he already knew the chances of him getting any rest was slim to none, even without the baby there.

Walking out of the infirmary, his eyes were cast downward, causing him to run straight into someone, wiping his small grin right off his face.

"Shit…sorry!" he said quickly, then pausing when he realized who it was.

"What are doing here, Dad?" he asked, confused minutely.

Commander Taylor held up a medium-sized, pink [Lucas was beginning to think that people were forgetting that there were other - _many other_ - colors in existence besides _pink]_ teddy bear.

"Coming to visit my new granddaughter," Taylor said, "Where are you going?"

"Uh…to go finish baby-proofing the place…Kid came a little early," he laughed, "Wanted me to be as unprepared as possible."

"They were off on her due date by _two days_…" his father reminded him, a small laugh lacing his words.

"Right…" he muttered with a quick nod.

Eyeing his son's dazed expression, he asked, "Are you okay, son?"

"What? Oh, yeah, great…why wouldn't I be?" he replied quickly.

Taylor simply shrugged, continuing to watch him.

Lucas shifted his weight back and forth onto each foot uncomfortably. They had sorted out most of their differences when he first came back to Terra Nova after the occupation, but there would always be a sort of tension between them.

"Lucas…"

He looked up, giving his father a questioning glance.

"I just wanted to say, how uh, how _proud _I am of you."

Lucas's eyes widened. He couldn't remember the last time he had told him that. "Um…_thanks_," he replied slowly, still partially shocked.

"That uh, means a lot," he admitted quietly.

Taylor nodded. "It's true. You've really come a long way over the past couple years."

"Well…I should go…you know, baby-proof…" he said awkwardly. "Thanks for coming though…I'm sure Skye will be happy to see you."

"Yeah."

The Commander watched with raised eyebrows as Lucas shoved his hands in his pockets and exited the building.

He had slowly walked through the darkness towards their house, which was clear across the colony. He hadn't minded the long walk though. As he walked by the empty market, past the Command Center, through the rows and rows of houses, he found himself reminiscing about the occupation. It had been about two and a half years since then, but everyday he still woke up wondering how he had ended up back in Terra Nova. After all of that, all that he'd done, somehow he had been forgiven. He had almost demolished these peoples' home and their lives - he had stabbed his own father for God's sake, but they had all miraculously found it within themselves to accept him and the rest of the Sixers back into the colony. When he and Skye had gotten married and _especially _when they had started telling people about the pregnancy, he had been loathing the rude comments and stares that he was sure would come soon enough. Only, they never did. He was surprised at the amount of "Congratulations!" they had continuously gotten over the last 9 months - one even being from Mira and her daughter, Sienna. The only ones who were even remotely upset, or that expressed it at least, were probably Hunter Boyce and that Shannon boy. But even _they _got over it, apparently deciding their friendship with Skye was more important than their jealousy and strong dislike for Lucas.

When he arrived at his and Skye's house, it was almost midnight, but he wasn't tired at all. He quickly began his mission to baby-proof every inch of that place; putting 'baby locks' on practically anything that opened, setting up the baby gates in the little garden-room doorway, covering every single outlet, and moving everything away from the edges of the tables and counters. Most of what he did, he knew wouldn't really make much of a difference until Hailey could walk, but it distracted him. After that, it was only 2 AM, and he soon found himself cleaning obsessively, mostly in hopes to keep Skye from being too stressed when she got home. He didn't want her or their kid to get there and for the place to be a complete mess. His nerves kept him going, and by the time he was satisfied with how everything looked, the sun was rising.

The place was as baby-proof as possible, and cleaner than it had ever been. The refrigerator and cabinets were stocked full with baby food. The nursery was fully equipped with more toys than he had ever seen in his entire life - it looked like a small toy store in his opinion.

He had walked back to the infirmary, despite Skye telling him not to earlier. She had been asleep and the baby was as well, so he had simply sat down in a chair beside the bed and fallen asleep. The next day, as soon as Dr. Shannon cleared Skye and the baby, the new little family went home. Surprisingly, Hailey had slept the entire day and most of the night, barely making a single sound. For most of the night, she did a great job at allowing her parents to get some rest.

Lucas walked into the nursery, rubbing his eyes. Wondering how the hell had the kid managed to stay quiet all day, then wake up at three in the morning to start making a fuss?

When he first woke up at the sound of the baby beginning to cry in the next-door room, he glanced over at Skye's sleeping shape. When she started to move to get up, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll get her."

"Thanks," Skye had said, her voice muffled as she buried her face in her pillow.

After a couple of minutes trying to regain consciousness, he pushed himself up out of bed and made his way to the nursery in the dark. He stumbled into the room, doing his best not to trip over anything. But when he reached the crib, he came to the realization that he really didn't know what to do. It was the baby's first night home and he'd only ever read about this stuff. Also, he was half asleep at the moment. Hailey lay on her back, squirming wildly, her crying becoming more shrill as she seemed to be getting impatient.

Lucas hesitated before picking her up, remembering reading something about 'self-soothing'. But at the moment, he didn't really see how letting the baby continue to scream was a good thing. If the high-pitched sound didn't somehow kill him first, a sleep-deprived Skye definitely would.

He held the baby close, so her head rested against her father's shoulder. He bounced slightly, as he had seen that soldier who was married to Skye's friend, Maddy, do whenever their kid threw a fit. It made him laugh a little to think that he was mimicking someone like the goody-two-shoes Mark Reynolds.

"Shhh," he said softly, "It's okay, you're okay."

But hey, copying him worked, didn't it? Soon enough, Hailey's cries were reduced to tiny sniffles and a few hiccups. He shifted her, so he cradled her in his arms now. As he continued to bounce the baby slowly, made his way to the living room and lowered himself down onto the couch.

He glanced down at his daughter, to see that he was staring right back up at him, her bright green-blue eyes glistening from crying.

"How does something as small as you," he mumbled, "have it in you to scream non-stop like that?"

Hailey just looked at him inquiringly before yawning quietly, her mouth opening wide to reveal her lack of teeth. Lucas couldn't help but grin.

"You gettin' tired?" He gently caressed the infant's cheek as she yawned once again. Lazily, the baby reached out and grasped one of Lucas's fingers in her tiny hand.

"_What if I'm not a good dad?" he had asked Skye a couple months ago as they worked on the nursery._

"_You'll be a _great _dad," she replied, grinning at him._

_He shook his head, "I have no idea what I'm doing…"_

"_Neither do I," Skye laughed, shrugging. "We can be both be sorry excuses for parents together."_

"_Bucket," he sighed, "I'm not 'dad' material…I mean, what if the kid hates me?"_

"_She'll love you. Don't worry."_

"_I just don't want to mess this up…I mean, look at my relationship with _my _dad…"_

"_No." She shook her head. "Your relationship with him doesn't decide what kind of dad _you_ will be. Okay?" Skye arched her eyebrows._

_Lucas nodded understandingly. "Okay."_

"_Good, because you are going to be a great dad."_

As he remembered his and Skye's conversation, Hailey was quickly falling back asleep. His own eyelids were beginning to feel heavy, exhaustion overwhelming him. He glanced down at his equally tired baby.

"You know when I first found out about you, I didn't know how in the world I was supposed to be a good dad. I still have no idea what I'm doing," he chuckled.

"You seem to be doing a perfectly fine job to me."

Startled, Lucas's head snapped up to see Skye standing in the doorway of their room. Even in the dimly lit room, he could see that her curly, brown hair was now in a messy ponytail and she appeared to be wearing one of his shirts. She grinned at him as she walked over to the couch.

"God, you're beautiful," he murmured as she curled up on the couch beside him, giving her a quick kiss.

Hailey made a small noise, her eyes opening a little as she gazed up at her parents.

"You're beautiful too," he laughed quietly, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled contently, her eyes fluttering shut once again.

Skye laughed, placing her head on his shoulder. Lucas cradled Hailey in his right arm, wrapping his left arm around Skye's waist then resting his head atop her head.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." He smiled. pulling his wife and child closer as he closed his eyes. After his mother had died, when he was only fourteen, he thought he would never have a real family again. He never _imagined _that, with his screwed up past, someday he would be living this "white-picket-fence-life" with someone as perfect as Skye Tate, and now _their _daughter. He was finally, after eleven years, getting his shot at the life he'd always truly wanted, they life they _all _deserved. And for the first time in nine months, he didn't doubt that he could be a good father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **thanks for reading! This is going to be a series of oneshots, because I'm in love with this Lucket family and especially Lucas being a dad ahaha

so, if you have any ideas or prompts like, I don't know...'Hailey's First Word'...that you'd like me to make into a oneshot, leave a review and let me know! And leave a review and let me know what you thought about the fic itself :D


	2. Meeting the Shannons

Here is the second oneshot in the series :D yes, this was previously called, Fatherhood, but I decided to change it to Yours, Mine, and Ours to make it more "Luckety" ha

Thank you to **Emtheunicorn **for looking this over for me and helping me out whenever I got stuck on certain parts :)

Title: Meeting the Shannons

Ship: Lucas/Skye, Lucket

Genre: Family, Humour

Summary: Hailey's meeting the Shannons..._and Josh_ for the first time. Lucas isn't happy about it, and maybe Hailey isn't either.

Prompt from: Emily :D

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

Skye pulled on her shirt, glaring at Lucas as she smoothed it out.

"Yes," she said.

Lucas simply shook his head as he handed Hailey her stuffed animal that her grandfather had given her when she was born. The infant lay on the bed next to him, absent mindedly chewing on her pink teddy bear's ear as she watched her parents argue. Her father reached down to lightly brush her short blonde hair. Obviously, she had no clue as to what they were discussing, but she loved to watch them all the same.

"Lucas, she's three months old and the only people she's actually gotten to meet are your father, Wash, doctors - who don't count by the way, Tasha and Maddy."

"Reynolds met her," he reminded her.

"For Christ's sake, you wouldn't even let him hold her!" she laughed, "So that doesn't count either really."

"Bucket, she's too young still. She could get sick or something. Babies' immune systems aren't fully developed until they're about six months old," he pointed out, hoping to "impress" her with his knowledge.

"She's old enough to meet a few people and not get sick, I think. They're all perfectly healthy, so I don't think they'll give her anything. Besides, it's not like we're taking her to some, I don't know, unsanitary place. The Shannons are coming _here_."

Lucas frowned.

"We can't keep her cooped up in here forever… And it would e good for her to get to know Maddy, Mark, Kara, and Josh. I'm sure Hailey will see them a lot growing up, so she might as well meet them now. Melody is a little older than Hailey and -"

"Why would she see _Josh_ a lot?" he muttered, cutting her off; looking away from Hailey and up at Skye.

"Because Kara is having -" Skye paused, "_Wait_. Is that what his is about? You don't want _Josh _to meet her?"

He hesitated as his wife folded her arms over her chest. "I don't like that kid…"

Skye couldn't help but laugh at his words. He sounded like a jealous child. Seeing her mother laughing, Hailey giggled softly. Lucas scowled.

"It's not funny. I don't trust him, Bucket."

"Lucas, first of all, he's hardly a kid - we're both twenty. And second, he's _married_. I highly doubt he'd try anything. _Third, _he's like a brother to me. C'mon. Hailey needs to socialize," Skye joked, picking up the baby and swinging her through the air.

"Isn't that right, Hail? Tell Daddy that you want to make some friends!"

She held their daughter towards him, hands gripping her under her armpits. Hailey squirmed happily, reaching to play with her father's face, grabbing his lower lip as she burst into a fit of adorable, baby giggles.

Lucas did his best to smile as he took Hailey in his arms - she still hadn't relinquished her hold on his lip.

"Fine," he groaned.

Skye smiled triumphantly, happy to know she had won.

"But, he can't hold her…or touch her. He can only look," Lucas decided, grinning widely at her incredulous expression.

"Lucas, that's ridiculous!"

"I'm already letting him come over, Skye," he whined. "That's going to be annoying as it is. But having him hold my daughter too?"

Lucas held Hailey closely, her cheek squished against his as they both stared up at Skye. She laughed a little, her husband and daughter's matching eyes were wide and the both made a similar pouting face.

She shook her head in amusement. "Whatever. Just don't be mean to him, okay? He's still my friend."

He nodded.

"And -" Skye looked him up and down. He was wearing an old t-shirt and boxers. His hair was a mess and he definitely needed to shave. "- get cleaned up and put some clothes on."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing right now?" he asked innocently, smirking.

"Shut up," she laughed, walking out of the room and into the kitchen. Lucas followed her, holding Hailey in his right arm and her teddy bear in his left hand. "Also, I have to run over to the infirmary for a little while, so you need to get Hailey ready too," she told him as she pulled on her sandals.

"Yes, ma'am." He picked up one of the baby's tiny hands, making her do a little, mock salute.

"Cute." Skye rolled her eyes, giving them both a quick kiss before heading to the kitchen to grab her work things on the counter.

"Wave bye-bye to Momma," he laughed, now making her wave.

"Bye-bye, Hailey," Skye smiled, picking up her bag.

"Okay, Angel. Time to go get ready to meet the Shannons and _the Shannon boy._"

Hailey scrunched up her nose like she had smelt something bad. She looked up at her father, grinning widely when he nodded in approval.

"Good girl," he laughed as they headed to her room, "Don't worry, we'll come up with a plan to get rid of him."

"Hey!" Skye called after him, laughing as she headed out the door, "No teaching my daughter how to make evil plans!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm home!" Skye called as she entered the house a couple hours later. "Lucas?"<p>

As she placed her stuff on the counter, she noticed Hailey laying down in her playpen in the middle of the living room.

"Hey, baby girl," Skye cooed as she walked over and picked up the smiling child. Hailey wore a tiny pink dress with cute little, purple Brachiosaurus on the front - courtesy of Zoe Shannon.

"You look cute, don't you?" she laughed, bouncing the baby on her hip. "Since when does Daddy know how to dress you without making you look like a rainbow?"

"I know how to dress a baby properly…" Lucas's defensive voice came from their room.

"Mhm."

Skye grinned as Hailey's attention became focused on her small fistful of her mom's hair that she appeared to be examining with great interest.

"Besides," Lucas said, walking out as he buttoned his shirt, "I think she makes a cute rainbow."

"Aw, look at you," she joked, "All cleaned up."

He rolled his eyes and walked over to them, wrapping his arms around Skye's waist. He leaned forward, careful not to squash Hailey, and gave her a light kiss.

"Are you sure you want them to come over?" he whispered, leaning back minutely.

"_Yes_," she replied sweetly. "They're going to be here soon."

He kissed her again.

"You could always call them and reschedule. Maybe for a time when Young Shannon is busy."

"Could you please not be so mean to him? It's just a little get-together. And, I took the liberty of inviting your dad as well. It'll only be a couple of hours, Lucas. No big deal."

He dropped his head back in defeat. They were coming over and there was obviously nothing he could do about it.

About an hour later, the kitchen table was set with an assortment of small dishes with different appetizer-like foods. Hailey sat in her highchair, repeatedly tossing her stuffed bear on the floor as Lucas sat in front of her, picking it up, brushing it off and handing it back. The infant chucked it on the floor, looked up and gave her father a look that simply said, "Get it now." Lucas grabbed the toy, but instead of returning it, he placed it on the table beside him. Suddenly the door bell rang, just as Hailey's eyes began to water as she stared at her teddy bear, her lip quivered. Lucas's eyes widened.

"_Sh_-," he stopped himself from continuing the word. "Don't cry, please don't cry."

As soon as he gave her back the stuffed animal, she grinned triumphantly and tossed it on the floor again. Lucas rolled his eyes and repeated his task once again.

Skye laughed as she headed for the door. She opened it and was instantly greeted by a very happy Maddy Shannon. Beside her was Mark, carrying their one-year-old daughter, Melody. Behind them, Skye could see Jim, Elisabeth, Josh with his arm around Kara's waist, and Commander Taylor.

"Hey, everyone! Uh, come on in," she said, waving for them to enter.

They followed her inside, most of them instantly noticing the small child sitting in the highchair playing "fetch" with Lucas.

"Aw, look who's whipped," Josh joked as he walked closer, grinning foolishly. Kara lightly whacked him on the arm

Lucas frowned, opening his mouth to snap at the obnoxious Shannon boy.

"Hey," Skye interrupted, "_Be nice._"

Josh snickered. "_Whipped_," he mouthed, earning a death glare from Lucas as he picked up the teddy bear and returned it once again.

* * *

><p>Mark, Maddy, Kara, and Josh stood in the kitchen with Lucas and Skye while the other adults, plus Zoe, sat in the living room. Hailey and Maddy's daughter, Melody, both sat on the edge of the counter next to each other, their mothers holding them up since neither could sit on their own quite yet. The two mothers talked to Kara, giving her advice - she was due in the next couple weeks - while Josh stood awkwardly by her side. Lucas and Mark stood on the other side of the counter, stage-whispering "rules" like, "Our daughters are not allowed to date until they're twenty-one," only to have their wives scoff.<p>

When Skye noticed Hailey staring at Josh, she picked her up and brought her over to him.

"Do you want Uncle Josh to hold you?" Skye asked Hailey, noting how Lucas scowled at _the Shannon boy_'_s _new title. Hailey looked at Josh, Maddy up at her mother, back at Josh, then turned away, _clearly _uninterested.

"Here you go," Skye said, slowly handing the infant to her friend, "Go to Uncle Josh."

"_Bucket_…" There was a slight warning tone to his voice,

"Lucas," Skye said back, mimicking his tone and ignoring their earlier deal about who was _not _allowed to hold their daughter.

It seemed as if everyone in the room was watching quietly as if it were some amazing moment - which it sort of was considering Lucas and Josh's not so nice past . But as soon as _Hailey _seemed to realize what was happening, the room was filled with loud shrieks.

Hailey began screaming and crying. She was kicking her little legs and squirming so violently that Skye had a hard time keeping her grip on her. Hailey clung to her mother's shirt in a death hold with no intention of letting go. Lucas swore that her crying was louder than it had ever been when she woke them up in the middle of the night. _She sounds like someone's trying to kill her, _he thought. Sure, the sight of his kid crying wasn't ideal, but the look on Josh Shannon's face…_priceless. _

Finally he stepped forward. Skye willingly handed her to him. The longest it had ever taken for Lucas to get Hailey to stop crying had been about five minutes; Skye swore he was like the "Baby Whisperer" or something. Hailey let go of her mom's shirt, and as soon as she was in her father's arms she had two handfuls of his shirt her fists, just in case _he _tried to hand her to "Uncle Josh" as well.

"Well, I think Hailey has voiced her opinion on the matter," Lucas chuckled.

Skye rolled her eyes for possibly the hundredth time that day.

"I told you she wouldn't like him," he muttered smirking when Josh glared at him. Behind him, the rest of the Shannons - especially Jim, Maddy, and Kara - and Taylor were trying their best to keep their laughter contained. This seemed to make Josh blush more, which definitely pleased Lucas.

"Don't listen to him, Josh. I think she's just tired," she lied.

"It's fine," Josh mumbled, obviously embarrassed.

"I think it might be Hailey's bedtime," Skye said to Lucas, seeing how exhausted she seemed after her little episode.

"Yeah, I think she's tired. So maybe you should go," Lucas joked dryly, staring straight at Josh as he passed him. Maddy scoffed, enjoying seeing Lucas messing with her brother.

"Lucas."

"Yeah, Bucket?"

"_Shut up_," she stated sweetly, doing her best to not look like she was also finding the situation humorous, but she was failing miserably at hiding her growing smirk.

After everyone had left, and Skye had cleaned up the kitchen a little, she finally headed for their bedroom. She stepped into the dimly lit room and found a smile forming on her lips. She leaned against the door frame, quietly enjoying the scene before her. Lucas lay on his back on the bed, and sprawled over his chest, was a fast-asleep Hailey. Skye quickly slipped into her pajamas before making joining her husband and daughter. She curled up beside Lucas, desperately wishing they could all stay in this perfect, peaceful little moment. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Do you kiss all of your brothers, Bucket?" Lucas murmured, a small laugh lacing his words.

Skye scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I never kissed _Hunter_," she replied, biting her lip to avoid laughing again.

"Yeah, well if _Mr. Boyce _had his way, that wouldn't be true…" He paused. "Wait, you kissed Josh?"

"Yeah," she admitted, laughing quietly. "It was forever ago, and one of the most stupid things I've ever done."

She heard Lucas huff in annoyance.

"Why?" she joked, looking up at him, "Are you _jealous?_"

His eyes widened and he frowned. "Of the Shannon boy? _No._"

"Uh huh. Sure."

"No. _Josh _is jealous of _me,_" he told her.

"Josh is not jealous of you. What is it with you and getting crazy ideas like that? Either you have a big imagination or a big ego," she teased.

"Of _course _Josh is jealous of me. Who isn't?" Skye arched her eyebrows. "I have a _beautiful _wife and a _gorgeous _daughter. Everyone should be jealous of me."

Skye nodded in approval, closing her eyes again. "Nice save."

Lucas smiled at her, wrapping one arm around Hailey, and the other around Skye, pulling her closer. It hadn't been a "save" though. He had been completely serious. He really did have the most _beautiful _wife and daughter anyone could ever ask for. People would be crazy to not want everything he had; his perfect family.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :D As always, I love to hear your thoughts, and if you have any prompt ideas, let me know :D<p> 


	3. The Tea Party

here's the third one-shot of the series :D

Title: The Tea Party

Ship: Lucas/Skye, Lucket

Genre: Family, Humor

Summary: Hailey wants to have a princess tea party

Prompt from: Emily

Also, co-written by Emily (**Emtheunicorn**) :D go check out her amazing stories! She's an incredible writer!

Now to the story, make sure to leave a review with your thoughts, I love to hear what you think :)

* * *

><p>Lucas quietly ate his breakfast as Skye rushed around, trying to finish getting ready. Four-year-old Hailey was twirling in circles in front of him. She wore a light pink leotard and matching tights. Around her waist was frilly purple tutu covered in hearts and stars. Her long, sandy brown hair (w)as in a bun with a little butterfly pin that fell out every few turns. In her fist was a large, red strawberry. Whenever she got too dizzy, she'd pause and chomp into the fruit, drops of the red juice landing on the front of her ballerina outfit.<p>

He watched the little girl spin in circles, wondering how she hadn't toppled over or gotten sick already.

"So you're watching Hailey today," Skye reminded her husband as she pulled her hair back in to a ponytail.

"Yep," he replied, nodding as he continued to watch his daughter, ready to spring forward and catch her if she fell.

"Okay, well I don't think I'll be working very long today."

Hailey stopped mid-turn to launch herself at her mother. Skye picked up the little girl and rested her on her hip. Hailey pouted at her.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I don't want you to go," Hailey said, playing with the collar of Skye's shirt.

"Aw, how come? Don't you want to spend the day with Daddy?" Skye bounced her a little, tilting her head to the side to see her daughter's face better.

Hailey nodded.

"But I want you to stay too."

"I'll only be gone a little while, hon. Why don't you finish watching your new Smurf movie with Daddy?" she suggested.

The four-year-old sighed dramatically, resting her head on her mother's shoulder, causing her parents to laugh.

"_Okay_."

"Alright, good. I'll be home soon, sweetie. I promise." Skye put her daughter back down, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Satisfied, Hailey twirled back to the couch and pulled herself up to sit on the edge beside her father. She pointed at the television screen as her mother quietly exited.

"Play," she commanded.

Lucas simply arched his eyebrows.

"Please?" she added sweetly.

He smiled, un-pausing the movie. Hailey quickly became invested in watching the small, blue creatures running around on their little adventures; every once and a while, repeating words such as, "Smurfy," and attempting to say, "Smurftastic." Lucas soon also became focused on the smurfs, not even noticing when his daughter slid off the couch and bolted to her bedroom.

Hailey stumbled out a few minutes later with an arm-full of plastic toys and stuffed animals. She dumped them on the wide coffee table in the center of the living room before heading back to her room. She came back, dragging two pillows behind her and a plastic tea pot in her other hand. She lay the pillows across from each other on opposite sides of the table. Hailey then set up her stuffed animals on the ends of the table before carefully arranging her pink and white tea set in the center.

Lucas glanced over, finally snapping out of the movie and seeing that Hailey must've been hard at work in arranging what appeared to be a _tea party. _Each of the stuffed animals had a tiny party hat. There was a white or pink tea cup and plate in front of each one along with a plastic food on top of it. He looked around but didn't see Hailey anywhere.

"Hail?" he called, pausing the cartoon and getting to his feet.

He heard shuffling in the kitchen, slowly walking towards the counter. Her could see the refrigerator was slightly ajar. When he peered around the corner, he spotted Hailey on the floor. She sat cross-legged, biting her lower lip in concentration as she attempted to pour juice into the teapot. Lucas watched as Hailey slowly tipped the juice bottle, small amounts splashing on to the wood flooring as her thin arms quivered from the weight.

"Need some help, Hail?" he said finally, cocking his head to the side.

"Nuh-uh!" she replied hastily, struggling to keep her grip.

"Are you sure?"

"I can do it!" she said confidently.

When she had finished, her teapot filled to the brim with apple juice, she gave her father a big grin. Hailey put the lid back on it and quickly got to her feet. She raced past Lucas, back to the living room, completely forgetting about the uncapped bottle and small puddle of juice she left behind.

Lucas cleaned up for her as his daughter returned to pull a box of round crackers from a lower cabinet. She was gone again in the blink of an eye. When he walked back out to the living room, he saw that the little tea party had become more elaborate. Each stuffed animal had a cracker on their plate and a few were even wearing little dresses - making him wonder how long he'd been in the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Hailey exclaimed, pausing from pouring juice into her favorite teddy bear's cup to smile up at him.

"What do we have here?"

"A tea party! Sit, Daddy!" she pointed to the Disney princess pillow across from her on the floor.

He chuckled before quickly obliged, lowering himself to sit cross-legged on the small pillow. Hailey stared at him, her tiny eyebrows furrowed in thought. She rubbed her chin, mimicking the way she'd seen her father do many times when he was working. Lucas arched his eyebrows as his daughter looked him over.

"This is a princess tea party," she said finally. "And you don't look like a princess."

Lucas scoffed, glancing down at his navy blue t-shirt and cargo pants. "I don't?" He pouted at her.

She shook her head back and forth. Suddenly she stopped, and Lucas swore he could see a little light bulb appear above her head.

"I know!" she said happily, then looking at her dad she said, "Don't move!" and ran into her bedroom.

He sat in silence, listening to the sound of his daughter rummaging through her room, wondering what on earth she was doing. One second she was saying he didn't look like a princess, then she got some bright idea and was now looking for something in her fairly princess-themed room.

"Here you go, Daddy!" the little girl squealed as she bolted towards him, holding out one hand towards him, a medium-sized object in her fist. When she reached him, she quickly stood on her tip toes and placed the tiara on his head.

She backed away, admiring her father's new look. "That's better!" she said, satisfied.

He gently touched the tiara, one of three that had come in a dress-up set he and Skye had bought her last Christmas. Hailey held a second one in her other hand, a silver one with bright green plastic jewels on the front.

"Do I look like a princess now?" he joked, giving her his biggest smile.

"Mhm," she giggled, nodding enthusiastically.

He chuckled, waving her closer. "Now you need your tiara on," he told her. She handed him hers and he lightly placed it on her head, moving her little butterfly pin so it wouldn't get in the way. She gave him a toothy smile.

"Princess Hailey." He gave her a small bow.

She repeated the gesture. "Princess Daddy."

* * *

><p>Hailey poured her father some "tea" and then served herself before sitting down onto her own pillow. Lucas picked up the plastic cup with both hands wrapping around it, raising it toward is mouth.<p>

"No, no, no," Hailey scolded.

Lucas paused, putting the cup down and looking across the table at the four-year-old. She held her cup, her fingers curled through the handle. She stuck her pinky finger out daintily.

"Like _this_," she said, gesturing to the way she held her teacup. "See?"

"Okay." He nodded, copying her perfectly until she gave him a nod of approval.

_Nice. My four-year-old daughter is teaching me how to be a princess, _he thought.

"So Princess Hailey -" she had made it a rule that they both had to refer to the other as _Princess _Hailey and _Princess _Daddy "- how was your day at…the Shannon's yesterday?"

"Great!" she said, taking a bite out of her cracker before continuing to speak. "Me and Daniel and Melody played with Aunt Zoe and Uncle Josh. Aunt Zoe let us play with all of these toy dinosa- dinosaw- um, dinos she made and Uncle Josh played some music," she told him quickly.

Lucas grimaced at her calling the Shannon boy, "Uncle Josh." He remembered how she had refused to allow him to hold her until she was almost two, have a fit whenever they tried. But after she and Josh's son, Daniel, became best friends - as of about a year and half ago - she had decided she did like Josh after all. Skye loved that Hailey and Daniel got along, she and Kara joked constantly about them growing up and falling in love. Josh would laugh along, smirking at Lucas who would scowl and shake his head.

"No way in hell," he'd mutter.

"And then, then we watched Aunt Zoe's favorite movie…uh…I think it was called Lee-loh and Stitch," she continued, eating another cracker.

"Oh?" Lucas sipped the juice.

"And then Danny tried to hold my hand," she giggled.

Lucas choked momentarily, grasping the cup tightly. "_What?_"

Hailey frowned at her father's odd reaction. "Daddy?"

"Hailey, do not hold hands with Daniel Shannon," he ordered, "Or any boys."

"But what about you? I always hold your hand when we're walking around in the market," she pointed out.

"Um, well that doesn't er, count. But don't hold other boys' hands. They aren't just being nice, honey. They have…_motives_.," Lucas told her, not even fully thinking of how ridiculous he sounded, telling a four-year-old that other four-year-old boys had motives when it came to girls.

Hailey cocked her head to the side, confused. "Motives?"

He nodded. "Motives…um…well okay, boys are evil, and you should stay away from them."

"But Danny is my best friend…"

"Yes, well -"

Suddenly the front door opened, Lucas glanced up as Hailey spun around to race towards the door. Before Skye even managed to say, "Hello," her daughter had wrapped her arms tightly around her legs.

"Mommy!" she shrieked, grinning up at her.

"Hey there, sweetheart," Skye cooed, regaining her balance. Behind her, Commander Taylor stepped in, carrying a basket of fruit.

"Grandpa!" she said, leaning around her mother's legs to look up at Taylor, but refusing to let go.

"Hello, Peanut," he said, setting the basket on the counter.

"Daddy and I are having a princess tea party!" She pointed over to Lucas, who nobody had noticed yet. "Daddy's a princess!"

Skye and Taylor looked over to the young physicist that sat in the middle of the living room on a bright pink pillow. In front of him were stuffed animals galore and an assortment of tea cups and plates. Their eyes traveled up until they saw Lucas's embarrassed expression along with the silver tiara with pink fur lining on the top of his head.

Hailey looked over at her dad proudly as her mother and grandfather did everything in their power to hold back their laughter. Neither could deny how utterly ridiculous he looked. Lucas grimaced as his father continued to look him up and down, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Your father makes a very pretty princess, Peanut," he chuckled.

Hailey nodded in agreement, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the coffee table. Lucas glared at Taylor's amused expression as they approached him.

"Don't move!" Hailey told her grandfather before running off to her room once again.

The Commander and Skye exchanged confused glances while a grin began to spread across _Princess _Lucas's face. Taylor's brow furrowed upon seeing his son's expression.

"Wha- ?"

Hailey reappeared, dragging a third pillow behind her and another tiara. She placed the pillow beside Lucas and pointed to it.

"That's your seat, Grandpa."

"Okay," he said, taking a seat next to his son.

Hailey took one of the stuffed animal's plate and teacup and placed it in front of Taylor. "Here you go…"

"Thank you," he said politely, eyeing the tiara in her hand, suspiciously.

She moved forward to put the tiara on his head.

"That's okay, Hailey. I don't need one."

Hailey frowned. "This is a _princess _tea party, Grandpa."

"Yeah, Dad. This is a _princess tea party_," Lucas joked quietly, smirking.

Taylor bowed his head so Hailey could reach to put the tiara on him. She nodded proudly, placing her hands on her waist as she examined the Taylor men, deciding they looked enough like princesses. She sat down across from them and handed them each two more crackers and re-filled the teacups.

_*Click*_

Lucas glanced up to see Skye standing there, a smirk on her face as she took a picture of the three of them. He stood up from the table and made his way over to her. A mischievous grin appeared on Skye's face before she turned and ran off through the house. Lucas ran off after her, leaving his father to mind Hailey. He caught up to her just outside the door to their bedroom. He stalked forward, knowing he had her trapped.

"Delete the picture," he said in a warning tone as he stepped in front of her so that she had nowhere to go.

Skye slowly reached behind her, keeping her eyes trained on Lucas, trying to anticipate his next move. Her hand finally grasped the door handle as Lucas began leaning in. She turned the handle and stumbled backwards into the bedroom. Lucas was too quick for her though. He grasped her arms and spun her around so that she was pressed up against the wall. Their breathing was heavy as they watched each other, trying to predict what the other would do and find a way to counteract it.

"I'll tell you one more time," Lucas warned. "Delete the picture."

Everything about his actions screamed danger yet Skye knew he wouldn't hurt her. She couldn't stop herself from giggling as he stood towering over her, trying to look daunting yet failing.

"You know, you look a lot less intimidating with that tiara on,' she said, watching as realization dawned on his face. Lucas reached up and grabbed the tiara off his head, tossing it to the ground, his eyes never leaving Skye's for a second.

"Is that better?" he asked in a seductive tone as he took half a step towards her, his body now pressing hers against the wall. He moved his hands up to either side of Skye's face, his gaze holding her rooted to the spot. She was exactly where he wanted her. Skye nodded weakly as she glanced up at him. Even after all this time he still had this effect on her. He gently brushed a strand of hair off her cheek before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Delete it."

The words played over and over again in Skye's head. She knew what he wanted. Lucas moved his lips down her neck, pressing a gentle kiss there, listening to the sound of her breath hitch. He moved his lips lower, pressing another kiss to her neck, feeling the way her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing as she stood trapped between him and the wall. Skye involuntarily tilted her head to the side, allowing him better access to her neck. His breath ghosted over skin, sending her heart racing, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Lucas.

"Delete it," he whispered as he continued to kiss down her neck, knowing that she would eventually give in. he moved his lips back up to her ear before whispering the word which he knew would make her cave. "_Bucket._"

Skye felt her knees weaken as she heard her nickname. It was her one weakness; she never could resist him when he called her Bucket, especially in that seductive tone of his. He moved his hands to cup her face, leaning his forehead against hers, his lips inches away from hers, their breath mingling as he waited for the inevitable.

"It's in my pocket," she whispered, not even caring that he had won.

A smirk appeared on Lucas's face upon hearing her words, victory was his. He slid his hands down her hips slowly, keeping his eyes trained on hers, watching her reaction to his touch. His fingers brushed under her shirt as he moved them around to her back, savoring the feeling over her flesh. He began to slide his left hand down to her back pocket, searching for the phone that he knew contained the photo. Skye jerked her hips upwards toward him, creating a gap between her and the wall and leaving none between her and Lucas. Her lips gently brushed against his, causing his concentration to slip for a moment before he regained his composure.

His search found nothing in her left back pocked and so he brought his hand back up to her hip before sliding his right hand down to search her other pocket. Her right back pocket was empty too, although this wasn't surprising to Lucas. He could feel her phone sitting in her left front pocket but he still continued with his hunt, the thrill of the search as he explored Skye's body was much more exciting than the object he was searching for.

Lucas moved his hand back up to Skye's hip, gripping her slightly as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Skye barely had time to react before Lucas had spun her around and pressed her back up against the wall, this time with her back to him. He gripped her wrists, moving her arms up one by one, forcing her to put her palms flat against the wall. He leaned against her, pressing his body against hers as he rested his head on her shoulder, taking a breath before continuing on his search. His right hand moved slowly along her side before reaching her front pocket, sliding his hand inside and leaving it there as his left hand began its journey down Skye's body. Skye's heart raced in anticipation as her breathing became erratic, knowing that Lucas was only seconds away from finding what it was that he was so desperately searching for.

His left hand slid into her pocket, wrapping around the phone which sat there, just waiting for him to delete the incriminating evidence that could humiliate him. He slowly drew the phone out of her pocket and brought it up so that it was right in front of her face. The gesture just screamed, "I won," no words needed to be said. Lucas turned the phone in his hands gently before unlocking it and navigating though the menu. The photo appeared on the screen, looking more ridiculous than Lucas had imagined yet he barely noticed it. His eyes were glazed over with passion. He pressed the button to delete it. Watching as the phone asked him to confirm his actions. Skye glanced at the words written on the screen, 'Are you sure you want to delete this?'. Lucas's finger hovered over the delete button before he relaxed his grip on the phone and let it tumble to the ground. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips to her neck, at the moment the picture of him in a tiara was the last thing on his mind.

Skye turned her neck, twisting around to bring her lips to his. Lucas responded eagerly to the kiss, kissing back hungrily and spinning her back around so that she was once again facing him. His hips held her against the wall as he wound his fingers though her hair. Skye moved her hands up to grab fistfuls of his shirt as she arched her back, pressing her chest against his, needing to feel him, to be closer to him if that was even possible. Lucas moved his hands from her hair down to her hips, sliding them around to the button of her jeans.

"Lucas," Skye said, sighing as she broke the kiss. "We can't. Hailey and _your father _are right outside."

Lucas sighed, Skye was right. He let his hands drop and took a step back, composing himself so that he was ready to go back out to his daughter. Skye straightened her clothes, glancing in the mirror and fixing her hair, erasing all evidence of their previous activities. She walked over to Lucas and stepped up on her toes, kissing him softly before stepping aback down and leaving him with one word.

"Later."

Lucas watched as Skye walked out of the room, letting the implications of her word sink in. after a few moments he followed her back out to where his daughter sat waiting patiently for him. She jumped up the second she saw him enter the room.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, what happened to your tiara?" she asked as Lucas swept her up into his arms. It was at that moment that he realized his mistake. Taylor looked up at him, smirking knowingly, suggesting that he knew exactly why Lucas was missing his tiara. Hailey reached up to her head and grabbed her own tiara before placing it on her father's head.

"Much better," she said smiling.


End file.
